Digimon
by Rugai
Summary: The biggest threat, two people chosen as tamers, can they work together? Or will both the Digital world and the Human world suffer total destruction
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon**

The Digital world, home of the Digimon. For as as the inhabitants can remember, the Digital world has been at peace. That is...until an evil force brought the Digital world to the brink of destruction.

The human world, or commonly known as Earth. A clear blue sky with some clouds covered the city of Tokyo. Takeru, a 14 year old track prodigy, was on his way to school. Not that far from him, Juni, a 14 year old girl, was texting on her phone. Both of them hang out with their own group of friends, neither noticing each other. That is, on this fateful day.

Takeru had just turned the corner, and was making his way towards the train station. Juni, was already standing on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. Takeru reached the top of the stairs when the train arrived. Nothing out of the ordinary on this clear, and sunny day. Both entered the train on the opposite side to each other, unbeknownst to them, that on this day, they were chosen to save the digital world. Takeru composed himself, thinking about his strange dream, in which a shadowy figure was chasing after him, and someone he doesn't know right by him. Juni, was busy texting away on her phone, telling her friends about a cute dress she found online.

Nearly twenty minutes went by, and the train stopped, and letting people out near Edogawa. Takeru and Juni headed to school. Takeru was greeted by Choji, Nakamara, and Kuga by the entrance. They headed towards the track behind the school, and saw a couple of people training. "So Takeru, ready for the big race this Saturday?" Kuga asked.

"I've been ready for at least a month now. What makes you think I'm nervous?" Takeru got closer to the track.

"No one said that you weren't nervous. We're rooting for you." Choji said, while Nakamara and Kuga nodded in agreement.

At that same time, Juni met up with her friends in her classroom. As they talked about fashion and who in their grade is cute or not. Then, their classes started. As the day went on, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Well, in the human world that is.

The Digital World...

Omnimon protects and guards a very large gateway. The silence was so thick, you can cut it with an extremely sharp knife. Omnimon raised his head slightly, as from a reaction from sensing something approaching. "Who goes there?" Omnimon uncrossed his arms, and stood in a ready position.

"So the rumors of your departure was greatly exaggerated." A figure entered from the shadows, and stood a few feet away from Omnimon. "I want to test how strong you really are." The figure raised its hand. "Dark Bomb." A black energy ball slowly floated from the figure's hand, towards Omnimon. It stopped an inch away before the explosion. Omnimon was knocked back into the sealed doorway, causing not only the door to crack, but seperating WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and back into their rookie forms of Agumon and Gabumon. "The legend of Omnimon is no more. I do thank you for breaking the seal." The figure came into light. The being had angelic wings, but the body of a demon.

"Lucifermon. Why?" Agumon asked while trying not to look like he's in pain.

"The Digital World has no hold over me anymore. The seals have long weakened, and my power nearly restored. Soon, the Human world, will know vengence as I start destroying their precious cities. Hahahahahahaha!" Lucifermon extended both his hands forward, and fired off a large enough fireball to completely destroy the door. Both Agumon and Gabumon couldn't stop Lucifermon from walking through. The door resealed itself shortly after.

"We need to get to the Human world." Gabumon grunted, trying to get up. "We need to go after Lucifermon." Agumon could only nod. As they held each other up, they went through the corridors, back to the surface of the Digital world. The look on their faces, was that of sickening horror. "Agumon...what happened to our home?" Agumon was too horified to answer. Gabumon looked to his right, and saw a blue door with the crest of friendship and courage on the top. "C'mon buddy. I think our home wants us to save it." He nudged Agumon to look at the door. Both of them nodded, and headed in.

It was late afternoon when Takeru and Juni got out of school. Takeru had club practice, while Juni was on cleaning detail. As they both left, Takeru and Juni reached the gate at the same time. If you looked at them from behind, it looked like they were a couple. Takeru pulled out his cell phone, and called his dad. After a couple of blocks, Takeru made his way towards the mini-mart. Juni was busy texting away on her phone, doing the same thing she did on her way to school. Juni was home first. She greeted her mom, and walked to her room. Juni turned on her computer, and visited her favorite websites that involved fashion.

Takeru finally made it home, and helped his dad make dinner. They ate, while watching old Olympic running events on their tv. "How's the training going, son?" Takeru was too engrossed to pay attention to what his dad was saying. After dinner, it was Takeru's turn to wash up.

Juni returned to her room after taking a bath. She was shocked to see a creature unconscious on her bed. She placed her right hand on the creature, and her phone morphed into something she hasn't seen before. She was more angy that she no longer has a phone, and that she couldn't text her friends anymore. The creature finally woke up, fully healed and hungry. "What's a Digimon got to do to get some grub around here?" Juni's left eyebrow was arched, and mouth slightly opened. "Hey, human girl, get me some grub." Juni snapped herself out of her shocked state, and picked up Gabumon by the scruff of his neck.

"If this is some kind of sick joke Mari is playing on me, she has another thing coming." Juni dropped Gabumon on the floor, and sat on her bed while trying to figure out why her phone transformed into its new look. "Since you aren't going to get me food, I'll just have to get it myself." Gabumon got to his feet, and walked out of Juni's room. Moments later, she heard her mom scream. Juni jumped out of bed, and ran towards the kitchen. "Something wrong..." Juni slumped her head, and saw her mom standing on a chair, swinging a broom around. Gabumon was raiding the fridge, eating anything that wasn't nailed down. "Look...whatever you are...if Mari did sent you to eat me out of house and home, I'll smack her a good one at school tomorrow." Juni re-grabbed Gabumon's neck, and dragged her back to her room. She threw him in her closet, and locked it.

"Let me out!" Juni just ignored him. "I said...let...me..out!" Juni kept ignoring him. "Fine. Blue Blaster!" Gabumon destroyed her closet door, and walked towards Juni. "I don't know who this Mari is, but I be she is a better partner than your stupidity." Juni raised an eyebrow again.

"Partner? Like boyfriend? Because you are completely out of my species to beconsidered a boyfriend?" Gabumon smacked his hand on his head.

"Not boyfriend, idiot. Can't believe I'm partnered with THIS girl." Juni got annoyed by his snide remark, and smacked Gabumon harder this time in the back of his head. "Why do you keep doing that to me?" Juni layed on her back, still looking at the device.

"You're the one who is an idiot. Go to sleep." Gabumon just looked out the window.

Back at Takeru...

Takeru was sound asleep when an Agumon appeared in the middle of his room. But unlike the one that was Omnimon at the time, this Agumon had small red stripes on his body. _'So this is my partner? He may have potential to get me into mega."_ Takeru's phone also morphed into a strange device. _'Show me what power you can draw out of me...partner.'_ The Agumon sat at the foot of Takeru's bed, and just closed his eyes.

The morning that came, Takeru woke up and stretched himself. When he reached for his phone, he was a bit shocked to see that it was something else. Before Takeru could react, the Agumon got up, and walked towards his window. "Its called a Digivice. It recognzed you as a Digidestined. And I'm your partner, Agumon." Takeru had no idea what is going on, but part of him believes what he was seeing.

"So why are you here?" Takeru asked.

"My world, the Digital World is in a complete state of chaos. The dark god of all gods, Lucifermon, escaped and is in this world. I was chosen to come here and try and stop him." Takeru was confused a bit. "Help me not only stop Lucifermon, but make me strong enough to help protect my world. Deal?" Takeru didn't know how to respond to Agumon's offer. Instead, he got ready for school. "You humans have strange habits." Agumon looked away.

Over at Juni's. Gabumon was blindfolded while Juni changed for school. "Still mad about last night?" Juni kept silent, in hopes that if she ignored Gabumon, he'll go away. "Are you going to at least talk to me?" The room was silent. "Hey, girlie!" Gabumon took off the blindfold, and noticed that Juni had left. "That stupid girl." Gabumon left Juni's room, walking past her mom, and outside. Juni's mom was less freaked out this time, but she still hadn't gotten used to Gabumon. Gabumon sniffed the air around him, and picked up Juni's scent.

Takeru and Agumon walked side by side. The people was shocked to see a strange creature walking next to a human being. "Humans act like they haven't seen a Digimon before." Takeru was checking out his Digivice, and pressing the only button on it.

"The only strange us humans ever see, is in movies.." The moment they got to the gate of their school, an explosion happened in the back. Agumon ran ahead of Takeru, while Takeru casually walked behind him. When he got to the track, he saw Agumon battling a Goblimon. A lot of people gathered, and watched two Digimon facing off. "Fireball!" Agumon fired off his attack. Goblimon smacked the fireball to the ground with his club.

"Goblin Rush!" Goblinmon swung his club as he charged at Agumon. Takeru looked at his Digivice, and saw a picture of Goblimon, and his stats. Takeru remained silent, and reverted his gaze back at the fight. Agumon kept dodging the club swings, looking for an opening for a counterattack. Agumon took a hit to his lower jaw, knocking him straight up. Agumon's mouth blazed and sparked widely.

"Firebolt!" Agumon fired a big enough fireball, with an electric like shell surrounding it, hitting Goblimon perfectly. When the smoke and dust cleared, Agumon landed where Goblimon used to be. "It's over, partner." Agumon looked at Takeru. "Show me what this 'class' is." Takeru got closer, and lightly punched Agumon's shoulder.

When Takeru turned towards the school, and remembered all his fellow classmates had gathered to see the fight between two Digimons. "Kinda forgot where we're at. Oh well." Before they could head towards the building, just about every student there rushed towards them, and asking all sorts of questions. Takeru tried his best to answer, while Agumon just filled in what Takeru didn't know.

At the gate, Juni watched with a shocked expression, another Digimon walking along side another human. _'What the heck is going on?'_ At that moment, Gabumon showed up and poked Juni's butt. Juni jumped, turned, and smacked Gabumon's face. "Don't do that ever again!" When Juni turned around, she saw the same people who surrounded Takeru, looked at Juni and Gabumon. "Oh crap." Everyone, including Takeru, either ran or walked towards Juni and bombarded her with questions similar to Takeru and Agumon.

Lucifermon stood on top of the Pagoda structure, overlooking most of the city surrounding him. _'These pitiful humans, will know the sheer humiliation I did when they locked me away all those years ago.'_ Lucifermon levitated, extended his hands, and fired off two Dark Bombs, leveling a mile's worth of property and lives. Lucifermon then landed in the center of the crater, raised two fingers from both hands, and created a throne for himself.

Back at school...

Both Agumon and Gabumon sensed the residual energy from Lucifermon's attack. Agumon gently tugged Takeru's shirt, getting his attention. Takeru used one hand to say 'wait until class is over'. Agumon turned his head towards the window, and stared into the sky.

In another classroom, Gabumon was slightly shivering with remembering the time he was fused as Omnimon. _'So Lucifermon is really here in the Human world. If Agumon and I didn't get seperated, and cursed being HER partner... Why her? Why am I partnered with her?'_ Gabumon walked out of the classroom, and headed towards the roof.

 _ **Lucifermon's reign of destruction began, can Gabumon find his Agumon and return back to Omnimon and restore order between both worlds? Find out next time, on Digimon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon**

Three days passed.

Agumon and Takeru, well Agumon mostly, was enjoying the celebrity life amongst the rest of the school. Juni and Gabumon, well Juni mostly, was a bit jealous about the popularity issue. "Why is it that you aren't that popular?" Juni hasn't looked at Gabumon once since she saw Agumon getting all the attention after his fight with Goblimon.

"I'm not in it for the popularity, stupid girl. All I want to do, is stop a certain someone from destroying both our worlds. This Agumon is different from the Agumon I left the Digital world with." Juni pulled out her new cell phone, and searched for the latest fashion tips and outfits. "Once again, you ignore me. Why do I even bother with the likes of you."

Takeru and Agumon got close enough to both Juni and Gabumon. "If you don't communicate with each other better, how are you going to be the best of friends?" Agumon just nodded.

"Me? Friends with this...thing? That's a joke." Gabumon said nothing.

In Osaka...

Agumon, the one that went through the doorway with Gabumon, finally wakes up on a rooftop. "That was a weird trip. You ok, Gabumon?" Agumon looked around, with no sight of Gabumon anywhere. "Gabumon?" Agumon looked over all four sides of the building, and saw writing strange to him on multiple signs. After taking a moment to get his bearings straight, Agumon jumped from the top of the building, to the ground below, and scaring off the people around him. Agumon headed towards the northern direction, hoping he might find Gabumon.

School got out, Takeru and his class, along with Agumon, stayed behind as it was their turn to clean. "This...feels relaxing." Takeru, and some of the other kids chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You are the first that finds this relaxing. Dad would surely love to hear that." And a few said the same thing about their parents when they looked at Agumon. Agumon took the rag he had in his hands, and ran as fast as he can in the classrooms, and hallway. Most of the kids' eyes was sticking out of their sockets a bit. Takeru, just smirked a bit.

Juni and Gabumon met with a few of Juni's friends at the clothing store. They were taking clothes off the racks, mixing and matching them to see which is cuter or more fashionable. Gabumon felt like he was being punished by listening to their talk, and decided to leave the store. His nose picked up food being cooked nearby, and went towards it. The moment Gabumon reached his destination, he saw a Leomon standing in front of one of the food shops, looking bummed out. "What's a Leomon doing here? You know what, why is there another Digimon here?" Leomon looked over at Gabumon.

"Another refugee from the Digital world?" Gabumon was a bit confused. "Since the Digital world is on the brink of destruction, nearly every Digimon has fled to the Human world." Gabumon's mind flashed the moment he and the Agumon he was fused with, the images Leomon described.

"Curse that Lucifermon!" Leomon's face went pale.

"Lucifermon!? He's awake!?" This can't be good." Both Leomon and Gabumon sat down, and was handed each a big bowl of ramen. Leomon looked at the cook with confusion.

"It's my policy to never let someone go hungry, ever. Besides, your little friend here helped me take care of a little pest problem the other day." Gabumon ate the ramen, and was smiling. Leomon didn't know how to react, and slowly ate the bowl.

Agumon completely took over the cleaning duties, letting everyone go. Takeru stayed behind,and just watched. He felt his Digivice vibrate. Takeru pulled it out, and saw the words 'Digivolve' on the screen. "Interesting." Agumon sat and went back to his normal self, while the 'Digivolve' words dissappeared.

"Hey partner, what's a Digimon gotta do to get some grub?" Takeru chuckled a bit.

"Alright, alright. Dad is out of town for a while. We'll get something at your favorite place." Agumon cheered, and ran out of the room. Takeru took one last look at his Digivice, all he saw was a blank screen. He put his Digivice back in his pocket, and followed Agumon out of the building.

Gabumon brought Leomon back to Juni's place. Her mother nearly had another heart attack when she saw another Digimon enter her house. "Another one!?" She had to sit down and put her hands over her face.

"Don't worry, mom. Leomon is a good Digimon." She slightly turned her head towards Gabumon, and gave him a stern look. Before Gabumon could continue his talk with her, Juni returned and saw the back of both Gabumon and Leomon.

"Are you KIDDING me!? We barely can feed your butt, and you bring home...this? You're sleeping outside." Juni grabbed Gabumon by his horn, and tossed him outside into the backyard. She then pushed Leomon through the same doorway, forcing him to be with Gabumon.

"She always this mean?" Gabumon just nodded his head.

"She tries to mean well, but she doesn't grasp the the end of both our worlds." Leomon turned his head, and saw Juni lock the door, and went to her room. "Want to head somewhere else?" Leomon nodded. "Help me over this wall, and then you follow me." Leomon put Gabumon on the top of the wall, saw him jump down on the other side, and hopped over himself.

Takeru watched Agumon clean the house. His Digivice started to vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out, the words 'Digivolve' showed up again. "Hey Agumon." He looked up. "Can you tell me what your world is like?" Agumon put the rag down for a moment.

"Before or after Lucifermon's revival?"

"Both. I guess." Agumon closed his eyes.

"My world, the Digital world, was a beautiful place. Digimon from all forms, lived in peace. Sure we had a few bad Digimon that would cause trouble, but nothing too serious that would cause total destruction. That all changed when Lucifermon woke up. I saw the world being burned. Land being split open, and the sky slowly turning black." Agumon slumped to the floor. "I saw a red door appear in front of me, and I quickly went through. I don't know who else came through, other than Gabumon, and that Goblimon I fought." Before Agumon could finish, someone knocked on Takeru's front door.

Takeru went and answered, and was a bit shocked to see both Gabumon and a Leomon asking to come in. "Juni kicked you out, again?" Gabumon nodded. "I'll fix you guys a meal." He didn't even ask about Leomon standing behind Gabumon. Agumon pulled both of them towards the table, and turned on the tv.

 _"...From what we can tell, a strange winged being is sitting in the middle of the crater."_ All three Digimon watched Lucifermon on the tv. _Wait...whoever or whatever this creature is, he just waved his hand."_ Leomon was the first to react, as someone he knew, appeared out of nowhere.

"That's...Omnimon Zwart!" As the image panned to its right, Leomon saw three more he recognized. "This isn't good. Chaosmon, Valkyrimon and MirageGaogamon BM." Gabumon and Agumon's eyes went wide.

"What is Lucifermon planning?" Gabumon spoke. Takeru placed two plates on the table for both Gabumon and Leomon.

"Thank you. I do apologize for putting you out like this." Takeru shook his head.

"It's no problem. Besides, from what Agumon told me, your world is nearly destroyed. Someone has got to make sure Digimon like yourselves need at least a friend to help get used to this world, if it comes to that." Agumon smiled, and Leomon was brought to tears. "You guys can stay here with Agumon and myself. Dad should be home within a day or two, and he'll be glad that this home is lively again." Gabumon finished his plate, while Leomon savored every last morsel.

"I better go. I still want to keep Juni and her mom safe." Gabumon handed Takeru the plate. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." Everyone waved Gabumon goodbye.

Lucifermon rested his head on his right hand, and went to sleep. "Our master must be tired." Valkyrimon spoke.

"Master Lucifermon is gathering enough energy to finish bringing the total destruction of the Digital world. We, as his most loyal servants, must make sure no one disrupts him." Omnimon Zwart crossed his arms.

"Why not lay waste to this world whilst he sleeps?" Chaosmon chimed in.

"And wake our master up and punish us? I rather not let that happen." MirageGaogamon BM said, just as he squatted a few feet away from everyone. Just then, Lucifermon opened his left eye.

"Convert any Digimon you can find, to join us. They will make excellent fodder for when we reign destruction, and returning both worlds to nothingness." Lucifermon saw all four bowing, and took off. He closed his eye again.

Juni looked out the window, and saw Gabumon pacing across her backyard. Like he was on patrol. _'Idiot is so paranoid, its sickening.'_ Juni layed on her bed, with her hands behind her head. She couldn't get to sleep, kept thinking about what she did to Gabumon. Juni finally got up, and made him a sandwich. _'He better appreciate what I'm doing this for him.'_ Juni waited until Gabumon wasn't around, and sat the plate on the back porch. Juni went back to her room, and saw just in time, Gabumon eating the food.

Back at Takeru's...

Takeru watched as Agumon and Leomon talk about everything from moments before they left the Digital world, and coming to the Human world. "I'll have a futon ready for you Leomon." Leomon shook his head.

"There's no need. We Digimon don't have a normal sleeping pattern." Agumon smacked Leomon on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Please take the offer." Agumon gave Leomon a stern look. Leomon silently gave up. As Takeru bid both of them a 'goodnight', Agumon and Leomon stayed up all night talking.

The next day, Takeru woken up to an explosion sound. As he looked outside, he saw both Agumon and Leomon taking on two Kawagamons. Takeru grabbed his Digivice, and ran outside. Leomon was the only one that held his own, Agumon was struggling a bit. Takeru looked at his Digivice, with no words popping up. Agumon fired off a couple Pepper Breath attacks, the Kawagamon he was fighting kept dodging them. Agumon was getting mad. "Agumon! Remember what calmed you down!" Takeru thought that letting Agumon remember his cleaning, might get him to calm down. Agumon took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and remembered. Takeru's Digivice glowed bright, and the words 'DIGIVOLVE' showed up. Takeru spun his Digivice in his hand, and extended it forward with the screen pointed at Agumon. "I hope this works. Agumon, Digivolve!"

Agumon's body glowed an orange with a tint of brown in it. "AGUMON...DIGIVOLVE TO..." His body slowly took a different shape. Everything on Agumon's body grew bigger, longer, and slightly more terrifying. His head changed shape. "GEOGREYMON"

 _ **Agumon Digivolved. Can his new form help defeat both Kawagamons? Find out on the next Digimon.**_


End file.
